1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an integrated optical semiconductor device mainly applicable to an optical communication field.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-270946 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-162706 disclose examples in which a semiconductor laser and an optical element are integrated together. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-253989 discloses an example of an optical element in which a semiconductor laser including an embedded layer and a modulator including a high mesa ridge using an Al-based material are integrated together.